Gamemaker Vs Gameplayer
by mismicyruslove
Summary: You were the game creator, I was the player. I guess you didn't expect to fall in love somewhere along the way, did you? Rated M for later scenes!
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: You were the game creator and I was the player. I guess you never expected to fall in love somewhere along the way, did you?_

Miley Stewart **(LEGAL!)** was only thirteen when she became one of the world's biggest pop stars. However, she was young and naive. She was a girl still searching for her-self, nobody really ever understood that. Now, she's the sixteen year old whose new reference is "slut" or the "next Britney Spears." If only people knew how much their words hurt. She puts on a brave face, but behind the fake smiles is a girl with a broken heart. One that will never be healed. She was scarred with the memories and the feelings about a certain curly haired, brown eyed boy.

They had begun dating in 2006, things were going great. Or at least she thought, until that cold December night in 2007.

"_Miley," He asked as he walked into her dressing room "can we talk?"_

"_Sure!" She smiled at her boyfriend._

"_Look Miley, you're a great person, and I really do love you, I do. But, we can't see each other anymore." The boy looked away and whispered "I'm sorry" and walked out of the dressing room leaving behind a broken hearted girl who would never be the same._

Miley sat up in bed sweating, she had done it again. Why did she keep having this same dream? Why couldn't she just forget about him? Simple, she loved him. She always will. He was the love of her life, he always had been. Ever since she had read his interview in 2006 and learned that she was his celebrity crush, she had been in love with him. She thought he loved her too, but people never really turn out to be who you think they really are. He was just another typical boy; he wanted his fame more than he wanted her, so much for promises. The teen began to cry in her bed, she missed him; she needed him, but was he here? No. He was never there, and he will never be there. It took her a long time to realize that, but she finally had. He had begun breaking promises long before they every broke up. She was just too blinded by her love for him she hadn't noticed.

She sighed as she looked at the clock, today was the start of the Send It On music video shooting, she was going to have to see him again in less than three hours. She got out of bed and went into her bathroom to take a shower, and three hours later she was arriving at the set. She took a deep breath as she pushed open the doors to the building. Why was she so nervous? It's not like she hadn't seen him since the breakup, but this time was different. This time she was going to have to interact with him, and_ sing _with him, and pretend like she didn't hate him. This actually wouldn't be too hard considering she was still madly in love with him. However, he had moved on to Miss Selena Gomez **(I know I used her real name, sorry!)** Her so called best friend, who on the night of the breakup was badmouthing him like no tomorrow, only to turn around TWO WEEKS later and date him. Let's just say that Selena and Miley are not friends anymore…..not even close. Selena had turned into a real fame whore**. (Don't hate me, I love Selena! Just writing my story here!) **We had made a promise when we were younger that we would never date the others ex-boyfriend, but I guess promises don't mean much to anybody anymore. Miley sighed as she walked into her dressing room and began to do her hair and make-up. She had decided she was going to make sure she looked great, show everybody that she was doing okay without them, that they hadn't broken her when really she was so close to her cracking point, one simple thing could push her to the end. Miley had never been one to hurt her-self, but lately she hadn't been able to come up with a reason to live anymore.

Miley walked out onto the stage and saw everybody else was already out there, the three Jonas' were all gathered around Selena laughing and talking and Demi was off to the side strumming on the guitar. Miley decided to go join Demi since the two of them were actually really good friends since Selena and Demi had, had a huge fight and no longer got along.

"Hi Dems!"

"Heyy Smiles! How's it going?" Demi replied cheerfully.

"I've been better…." Miley trailed off glancing at the Jonas' and Selena laughing at one of Joe's obnoxious jokes. Miley felt the tug at her heart, that used to be her. It used to be her they were always hanging around, she used to be the ticket to their fame, she used to be their best friend. Not _her._

"I know Miles, it'll be okay though. I promise."

"I don't believe in promises anymore Demi."

Demi sighed and hugged her best friend. "If only they knew what they had done to you, they wouldn't act like this Miley, but because you're so strong they think you're okay."

"I'm only strong when I have to be, nobody knows what goes on behind closed doors, not even you." And with that Miley walked off the set and sat in her dressing room and began to cry. This was going to be a long day.

******Disclaimer: I own nothingggg! Ahhhhh! I'm so excited to write this story, and I know I deleted my other ones but that is because I want to start over with all of my stories. I think I have really changed as a writer. I have big plans for this story (jumps and squeals)! Review please! It means a lot!******


	2. Chapter 2

Miley's POV

I sighed as I gathered my-self and walked out of my dressing room. Once again, I walked out onto the stage only to find just Demi sitting there playing the guitar. She looked up at me and gave me a half smile.

"I'm sorry, for loosing it on you."

"It's okay." she smiled.

I walked over to where she was sitting and listened to her strum the guitar while quietly humming. "What are you writing?"

"I'm not sure, I have the melody but I can't come up with the lyrics."

"Maybe I can help?" I smiled at her

"Okay!" she said as she smiled back at me and resumed playing the guitar. I quietly listened then began to sing.

_Said goodbye, turned around and you were gone, gone, gone_

_fading into the setting sun, slipped away_

_But I won't cry, cause I know_

_I'll never be lonely,_

_For you are the stars to me, you are the light i follow._

_I will see you again, woah_

_This is now where it ends,_

_I will carry you with me, oh,_

_'till I see you again_

_I can hear those echos in the wind, at night_

_Calling me back in time, back to you_

_In a place far away, where the water meets the sky,_

_The thought of it makes me smile,_

Nick's POV

I was standing outside the stage doors with my brothers and Selena when we all stopped as we heard someone singing. I stood silent, it was the prettiest song I've ever heard. I quietly opened the door to see who was singing. My heart started racing, it was Miley. I quietly walked onto the stage, my brothers followed while Selena stood there jaw open staring at us.

_You were my tomorrow._

_I will see you again, woah._

_This is not where it ends._

_I will carry you, with me, oh,_

_"till I see you again._

_Sometimes I feel my heart is breaking, _

_but I stay strong and I hold on,_

_Cause I know_

_I will see you again, woah,_

_this is not where it ends,_

_I will carry you with me, yeah yeah_

_I will see you agian, woah_

_This is not where it ends,_

_I will carry you with me, oh,_

_"till I see you again._

_"till I see you again_

_'till I see you again, yeah yeah yeah oh woah_

_'till I see you agian_

_Said goodbye, turned around, and you were gone, gone, gone_

The strumming on the guitar stopped as both Demi and Miley turned around to see us all standing there. I looked at my brothers, both of them were frozen with their eyes wide. None of us knew Miley could sing a song like that right on the spot. I started to say something but couldn't find the words. Miley just rolled her eyes and walked back to her room. Demi smirked at me and said "You miss, her don't you?" When I didn't answer, she said. "That's too bad Nicholas, because you screwed your-self over. She _hates _you." At that moment, I felt my heart shatter into a million peices. She _hates _me?

*****I know this chapter is short, but I have a really long one planned next. (Jumps up and down excitedly) and I also realized that in the first chapter I jumped POV's a lot. Sorry! Please review! And if you were wondering, the song is called "See You Again" by Carrie Underwood. It's my new obsession. Toodles!******

**Oh, and I own nothing! Even though I wish I did!**


	3. Chapter 3

Demi's POV

I stared at a shocked looking Nick. I don't know what had possessed me to say that, but I did. However, it was true. She wanted nothing to do with him anymore, not that I could blame her. I continued to stare at Nick as he was searching for something to say. I felt a little guilty, I knew what I said had hurt him. But, he hurt my best friend, what he was feeling wasn't even close to what she felt every day. So, I decided he deserved it. I scoffed at his ridiculous face and walked away.

I started thinking about the song Miley had sung, who was it about? What was it about? It was a beautiful song, but where was her inspiration coming from? I knew Miley, she can write good songs, but not on the spot like that. The only time she can write like that is if she has inspiration. Was she singing about Nick? Surely not, she doesn't want to get back with him, never again. I sighed. I guess this will remain a mystery, jut like half of Miley's life is to me. I don't understand that girl, I don't think I ever will.

Nick's POV

I stood there completely shocked. I looked for something to say, I even opened my mouth, nothing would come out. I turned around to see Joe and Kevin staring at me. Kevin snickered and started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"The look on your face as if you actually beleive what Demi said."

"What..?"

"You don't really think Miley hates you, do you?"

"Well..I...I...well..." I started, but I didn't know what to say.

Joe rolled his eyes. "Nick, I'm sure she is mad at all of us right now, but you know Miley. She doesn't hate anyone, nor will she ever." Leave it to Joe to have some smart and intelligent answer at a time like this. I don't understand why he acts so stupid? He is so smart and wise.

I sighed. "I guess you guys are right." I looked up to see Selena's face boiling with anger, her nostrils flaring and her hands wrapped in tight fists. I smirked at her actions, she was so jealous of Miley. Always had been.

Selena's POV

How could they do this? How could they still care about her? They chose me. They know this. They were given a fair choice, it was me or her. They chose me. They were not allowed to talk to her. I hated her. They know this. Why were they betraying me? She walked out of their lives over a year ago. There was no going back. She hates them. Why don't they understand that? All she ever cared about was her fame. She used them to make her lookl like a sweetheart. Once veryone fell in love with her, she dumped them.

_Silly Selena, if only you knew. If only you knew who was really the dictator and who was really the player. Maybe then, you would understand._


End file.
